


Omens

by dlyt



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Hunting, Stalking, self-awareness, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlyt/pseuds/dlyt
Summary: A brief encounter on the street makes LaCroix stop and think.





	Omens

LaCroix had always prided himself on knowing his own mind, and doing as he pleased. He had done so for so long that it had become a ritual, a sort of faith in himself and his own judgement bordering on the narcissistic. As he defied the gods, he set himself in their place. And so it went.

Until today.

He found himself following the form of a young woman through the evening crowds on the streets of Manhattan. The winter rush hour darkened early, but something about her shone brightly in the sea of striding mortals that surrounded him. 

She was tall, with dark hair in braids hanging haphazardly from a knit toque. It was not her looks, though, or even her physique, which caught his attention. When she moved, the crowds parted for her, unconsciously, as though she were a herald at the fore of a royal procession. He was immediately intrigued.

When the masses paused to wait for the traffic at a street corner, he maneuvered himself closer to her, intending an intercept of some sort, desiring to learn more about her. In this manner, he grew gradually closer to her, yet kept enough of a distance so as not to alarm her.

The light changed. The crowd surged, and he moved in their midst. It was then that she turned and looked directly at him with such intensity that he did not realize until later that he had stopped in his tracks. Her dark eyes gazed into his and made the masses dissolve. In the midst of the crowd, they were alone.

She did not smile. Nor did she scowl or appear angry. She simply raised a gloved hand and shook an extended finger at him in warning. Without making a sound, she mouthed the word, “No.”

Before he could respond, she shifted her gaze to a point just behind his left shoulder and dropped the warning hand. He glanced back, seeking her distraction, just for a moment. When he turned back, she was gone.

In the evenings that followed, he discovered it was not her disappearance which perturbed him, but her ability to defy his will, as if hers was superior to his own. He would not play Echo to Narcissus, though. His pride would not allow him to seek further for her. Could this have been a warning from the gods, a caution to alert him to his vanity? Such omens were not to be taken lightly, and he pondered its meaning for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to the prompt, “She moved me with a look / Then vanished in the crowd,” as part of a writing exercise hosted by brightknightie on DW.


End file.
